


Negotiating Independence

by CajunSpice714



Category: American Revolution RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: He aims to be a Doctor, she's a lady of his mothers court. There's war around them and times are changing. Can he win the heart of a woman who wants to retain her Independent?





	Negotiating Independence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asongforjonsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/gifts).



> This fic was started.thanks to a random photo edit that was posted on Tumblr by Brenda and per request from several people including the lovely Kelly who this is dedicated to.

  
  


Ben distinctly remembers  Alexander Hamilton standing at The Common speaking on the precipice of a riot against President Cooper. He remembers how Hamilton had spoken so articulately, capturing the crowd for so long that Ben, who had been a part of the crowd but not the mob, had been captivated by his words and no one noticed the escape of President Cooper until later on when the rioters had sought him out and been unable to contain and do harm to him.

 

War breaks out a year later. 

 

They had known for a while that there was a possibility of war, but the spread of Common Sense seems to help the unrest spread. Ben has read it, and while it makes sense he doesn’t feel he’s in a position to decide. He’s a student and a scholar, not a fighter.

 

**April 1776**

 

Upon announcement of the arrival of the Continental Army, King’s College shut down and is turned into a military hospital, Ben Solo has decided to return home. He is a scholar, like his mother, not a fighter like his father. 

 

The journey is rough by carriage but it only takes a day and a few hours before he is back in the small settlement he had called home as a child.

 

A man with dark skin weathered by age greets Ben at the bottom of the stairs and Ben gives a smile. “Good day Miles, will you please inform my mother that I have returned.”

 

“Of course sir. She is having lunch in the gardens if you would like to join her. I shall announce you.” Ben nods as he follows Miles down a long hallway and out the large ornate doors that open onto the patio.

 

While their home isn’t the biggest Ben has been in, George Washington’s home was by far several rooms larger and had more servant quarters, Ben preferred his home to that if the General’s. The patio overlooks the sprawling grounds, a rose maze the most prominent feature, but Ben does not have eyes for it. No, his attention is immediately drawn to the group of young ladies that mingle near the fountain. Several are sitting at the table with his mother, soft voices, and loud giggles, however, one, in particular, piques his interest the most.

 

She’s a vision in soft yellow and cream. Her skin is pale, although he wonders just how long she has sat on the edge of the fountain letting the sunlight reflect onto her skin,  red spread delicately across the skin of her cheeks and nose. The thing that draws him to her the most, he believes, is while the rest of the girls are practically swooning over his mother, this one girl in soft yellow is alone at the fountain reading. 

 

Yes, reading. While girls were taught enough to be able to read, he had yet to meet one who would willingly read over tending house or attending social calls such as the one his mother seems to be holding now. His attention is drawn from the girl in yellow to his mother who calls his name from her seat. 

 

“Ben, come here darling and let me look at you.” Leia stands, giving him a bright smile. He stands an arm's length away from his mother, letting her do just that, gaze over him from head to food before she nods. He lets her sit again before pressing her chair in gently. “Ben, these are some of the local girls. Maria is the daughter of Admiral Ackbar of the British Navy.” The blood rushes in Ben’s ears as he sits for a moment pulling his gloves from his hands. Ben is reminded then that there is a war going on and he nods, vaguely listening to what his mother is saying, his eyes moving back towards the girl in yellow on occasion.

 

Ben is startled when, after a few moments, the girl in yellow looks up, her eyes making contact with his and a current of energy sweeps through him before her eyes slide over to his mother. Ben’s attention is back to his mother in an instant. “Who is she? The girl in yellow?”

 

“Ben, that is Rey Kenobi.”

 

“Related to General Kenobi of Barbados?” Ben asks turning his undivided attention to his mother for the first time since he had sat down. The three girls he had been introduced to watched him with interest, causing Ben to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Yes. She’s his only surviving granddaughter. She received her education at Ursuline Academy in New Orleans, she stayed in one of the convents there after her grandfather and mother passed on the crossing from London. Her Grandfather had requested that she be taken under my care once her schooling was completed and she arrived shortly after you left for Kings College.” Ben hums as he nods turning to observe her again, startled when he notices she’s standing a few steps away from the table dipping into a careful curtsy.

 

“I…If you’ll excuse me, Ma’am, I’d like to request my leave.” Before Leia can say anything Ben is standing and offering his hand to her. 

 

“I’ll bring you back inside, I’m far to warm in this,” Ben tugs at the cravat and gestures at his all black coat and waistcoat with a lopsided smile, “ and you look as if you’ve had enough sun for the day.” The red on Rey’s cheeks darken as he touches the bridge of her nose and her eyes drop shyly before she nods, turning her eyes to Leia to see her approval.

 

“You’re dismissed.” Leia nods and turns her attention back to the other ladies at the table, a knowing smile on her face that neither Rey nor Ben catches as He turns them to return into the house.

 

* * *

  
  


Ben and Rey accept tea in the tea lounge instead of outside. “Do you mind?” Ben asks as he tugs the cravat at his neck again. He feels like he’s suffocating as he presses Rey’s chair in for her. 

 

“No, please, by all means, you look quite uncomfortable if I may speak freely, sir.” Rey’s voice is soft and Ben smiles as he pulls off his outer coat and carefully undoes the buttons of his waistcoat before adding it to where his coat sits across the back of his chair before rolling the sleeves of his shirt and sitting across from Rey.

 

“Might I take that for you, sir?” a young girl asks and Ben nods shifting forward to allow her to pull his coat and waistcoat from the back of the chair.

 

“Just hang them, please. Washing isn’t necessary just yet.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The girl dips into a curtsy as another woman brings the tea tray to set at the table. She moves to pour the tea but Ben waves a hand dismissively and she sets the pot down, dips into a curtsey and scampers from the room.

 

“My mother said you attended Ursuline Academy?” Ben asks, reaching for the pot of tea and pouring carefully, Rey’s eyebrows raising in surprise as he takes over the task usually designated to women.

 

“Yes, I did. It was my mother’s wish that I get the best education my grandfather could provide.” Rey offered cream, pouring it until Ben gestured for her to stop before he added sugar for both of them.

 

“And what of your father?” Ben asks offering Rey a spoon before stirring his tea slowly, eyes finally scanning over her as she sipped her tea quietly.

 

“He died in the battle that lost us Menorca. He was a war hero.” Ben choked on his tea a bit and set his cup down with a bit too much roughness.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. About your grandfather as well. I recall meeting him once when I came into society. If I recall properly, the first party I attended with my father I met him. He was great friends with my grandfather. I believe your mother was to wed my uncle before my uncle committed himself to the Abbey.” Rey nods gently giving Ben a small smile sipping her tea again. 

 

“Yes, my mother and he…” Rey goes quiet for a moment, “They contracted the plague on the way over from England, or so the doctors say. Somehow I managed to not contract it. My mother and Grandfather sorted out affairs to where your father gained everything we had before they passed and I was to be passed into your mother’s care when I finished at the Academy. And now here I have been for the past two summers.” Ben reaches over and takes her hand, an intimate gesture that would be frowned upon if they had company, but Ben is only a man and he cannot control the urge he has, the need to touch her.

 

“Let’s move onto more pleasant conversation, shall we?” Rey pulls her hand away, a shy blush creeping across her face as she nods. “I’ve noticed that you enjoy reading. What book is that that you are reading?” He asks, curious.

 

Rey gives him a smile before reaching over and offering Ben the book before sipping her tea again. He takes the book, looking over the cover and hums low in his chest. Rey sets her tea down and frowns. “Do you don’t like Shakespeare?” She asks softly, eyes seeing his approval as they had from Leia earlier.

 

“The Devil hath power / To assume a pleasing shape.” Ben quotes and the smile that spread across Rey’s face makes Ben’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

 

“I read it for the first time when I was small and then I found it in one of the rooms and couldn’t help but picking it up to read again,” Rey admits and Ben smiles setting the book aside to sip his tea again. They fall into a comfortable conversation about things Ben never imagined being able to talk to a woman, other than his mother, about. 

 

* * *

  
  


Later on in the evening, Ben meets his mother in his father’s office. They share a drink of the darkened brandy hidden in one of his father’s desk drawers, and talk about everything including the war.

 

“Has she come into society yet?” Ben asks even though his real question is whether she is being courted.

 

“She has attended a few events, yes, but your father and I agreed we’d let her decide whether she wishes to be courted or not if that’s what you’re asking. If that is what you’re asking the answer is no, she hasn’t allowed anyone to court her yet. She’s more interested in reading than being social, much like you were growing up.” Leia gives Ben a knowing smile. “ However, we have been invited to the ball in Philadelphia inset in a few weeks to celebrate the marriage of Thomas Kendal’s daughter. I plan to bring the girls, and with your father off in the war, I’d be more than happy to have you along as an escort.” 

 

“I’d like to talk to Doctor Wright about apprenticing under him until classes resume if that’s alright. I’ll make my decision on attending after I’ve spoken with him if that’s acceptable.”  Ben gives Leia a kiss on the cheek when she nods.

 

“My son, the Doctor.” She gives him a watery smile, pressing her hand to his cheek and kissing the other. “I couldn’t be more proud of you my son. And just know that your father is proud as well, even if he’s not here to tell you himself.”

 

“Ma, I’m not a doctor yet. I still have 3 months of  schooling and an apprenticeship I have to do.” 

 

“You will finish and you will be the best Doctor in the state of Pennsylvania.” Leia chimes and Ben blushes a bit, shaking hair from his eyes. 

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

_ Little do they know it wouldn’t be another 9 years before the College would open again and between now and then plans can change. _


End file.
